(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of transmitting data in a multi-carrier system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of transmitting data in a filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC) scheme.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An FBMC transmission scheme uses a plurality of subcarrier pulse-shaping filters. Each of the subcarrier pulse-shaping filters satisfies the Nyquist's condition and has the same symbol transmission period. In the FBMC transmission scheme, the pulse formation method and the pulse speed are set in a way that has the maximum transfer rate in a given bandwidth.
Since this FBMC transmission scheme allows for data transmission without causing inter-symbol interference, data can be decoded without distortion at a receiving end. However, if there is a lot of additional data of little importance in transmission, a transmission delay may occur because the pulse-shaping speed is set. Accordingly, the FBMC transmission scheme also requires a technique for adjusting data traffic according to the situation.